The After Effects
by ThePendragonQueen
Summary: Leo went back for Calypso. Together they flew off on Happy the Dragon to start a new life at camp. Months have gone by and all seems well, until things start to take an unexpected turn. Caleo. Sorry the summary's a little vague.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So this is after BoO. I'm kind of disregarding ToA. I know it just came out but i have this idea and it only makes since if we forget ToA existed simply for the story. Also i had seen this idea somewhere else, i forgot where, i just kind of wanted to do my own version, its very different from what i had found, different ending, different events, so i guess really the only thing thats the same is the idea...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing ;(**

* * *

 **Leos POV**

As we disembarked I looked behind me and caught a glimpse of Calypso sitting behind me. Her hair was flowing in the wind as she gazed at Ogygia, the place she has lived for hundreds of years. After being banished there for so long she looked kind of relieved to be leaving. I noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes though. She looked scared and I couldn't blame her, she was leaving the only place she's lived for so long; flying into a world of unknown.

I turned back to the front and rubbed Festus's metal head causing him to whirr and squeal. I looked below, the water getting further down from us and the island slowly getting smaller.

Suddenly Calypso gasped behind me. I turned around in a rush, worried she was falling or something had happened to her. "What happened? Are you okay? Calypso?" I asked in a rush. Calypso's eyes were glazed and she stared off in the distance. "Calypso!" I yelled trying to snap back into reality. Thankfully it worked.

Calypso focused on me "Wha- yes, yes, I'm okay" she gasped.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I just- I got this really weird feeling. It felt like I was being... drained. It was strange." Calypso looked troubled and paler than usual.

"Do you know what it was?" I was worried about her.

"It- it almost felt as if... as if my powers were being taken away" she stuttered.

I felt a pang in my chest. If her powers got taken away that meant she was now mortal. It also meant it was my fault. I was the one who came back and convinced her to come off the island. "So... you're mortal now?"

"I don't know, I think so."

I mustered a smile, "Well, we'll find out soon enough right?" I tried to joke but I felt terrible.

Calypso smiled sadly, "Leo, it is okay. Do not worry, I'm happy, I'm with you"

I smiled back but I still felt bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short, hopefully this will be slightly longer.**

* * *

 **Calypso's POV:**

I was cold. The wind blew hard through my thin, short sleeve t-shirt. The sun was setting and night was about to fall upon us any second. I felt tired and drained, like I could barely move a muscle. "Leo," I purred softly in his ear.

"Yeah?" he answered back with a slight turn of his head in my direction.

"I am tired. Do you think we could make a stop for the night, find somewhere to sleep?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Are you okay?" Leo asked his voice still filled with worry.

"Yes, just tired."

Leo smiled and told Festus to find an open spot to rest for the night. About 20 minutes later, with the sky dark, Festus slowly started to descend to the earth. We touched down in small, open area right before a forest. We climbed off Festus and Leo started unpacking the little that he had. It wasn't much, a blanket just big enough for the two of us, and a green army jacket. I shivered as Leo laid the blanket out. Leo noticed how cold I was "Oh, you're cold aren't you? Hold on a minute, I'll be right back!" he screamed and ran off into the woods.

"Leo!" I shouted to him but he just ran. I sat on the ground waiting for Leo to return. A couple minutes later leo returned holding a pile of sticks. He threw the sticks down on the floor and arranged them in a pile. He lit his hand on fire and touched the array of sticks setting them aflame.

Leo turned around wth a huge smile on his face, "Ta-Da!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air in victory.

I smiled at Leo, he was so adorable.

"C'mon," he said as he dragged the blanket closer to the fire.

"Thank you" I smiled at him as I walked towards the fire. The heat felt so good, it crawled underneath my skin, warming me to the core. Leo sat down on the floor next to me.

"So? You like the fire?" He asked me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, it's lovely," I smiled leaning into him. His embrace was just as warm as the fire.

"Just like a camp fire. We can even sing camp fire songs to really set the mood," he laughed. "OOOOOH, LET'S GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE AND SING OUR CAMPFIRE SONG, OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG" he belched.

I laughed, "Leo". He looked at me with feigned disappointment.

"What? Don't you like my singing?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," I said rolling my eyes playfully at him.

"Alright, alright. You're right, it's late, lets get some shut eye." We laid on the ground, the fire next to us keeping us warm. I moved around trying to get comfy and ultimately failing. "Hold on," Leo said to me. He got up and grabbed his green army jacket that was laying on the ground next to Festus who was curled up in a ball closer to the trees. Leo came back and folded the jacket on the ground. "There, a pillow for Your Majesty"

"Wow what an invention. You truly are a child of Hephaestus," I rolled my eyes at him. He responded with sticking his tongue out at me. We laid on the ground, resting my head on his jacket while Leo rested on his arm. I curled up next to him, his body heat felt good against the cold night air. He wrapped his arm over my body. I buried my head into his chest, he smelled of ash but it was strangely comforting. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. I gazed up at the stars in the night sky and replayed the events of today over my head. Today was a roller coaster, I left my hostage island, I was heading to this strange world with Leo Valdez, and I think I loved him. For the most part I felt happy but I couldn't shake the image of the sadness in Leo's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Calypso's POV:**

I was standing in a large grass clearing. It was nearly pitch black, only the stars shone, not even the moon was out. I could not tell was I was at. There was nothing but grass for miles. I looked around in distress, unsure of how I got here. The ground shook knocking me off balance. A loud, booming voice spoke all around me. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" the voice shouted. I looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. "Who are you?" The voice laughed, it sounded familiar but it was a voice I hadn't heard in years.

"DO YOU REALLY NOT RECOGNIZE ME, CALYPSO?" the voice shouted.

I thought for a minute and then realized who's voice it was. How was I so stupid that I didn't realize it right away. "Zeus?"

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, CALYPSO. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SMART ONE."

"What do you want Zeus?" I snapped back.

"OH NOTHING, I JUST CAME TO CHAT ABOUT YOUR IMMORTALITY- OR SHOULD I SAY- MORTALITY."

My ears perked up. Was Zeus about to explain to me what had happened when we were leaving the island? "What about it?" I asked.

"I SEE YOU HAVE DECIDED TO TRADE YOUR LIFE FOR SOME INSUFFERABLE LITTLE MORTAL. WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT LEO VALDEZ ANYWAYS?"

I glared at the sky. "That is my business, Zeus, you stay out of it."

"OH IM JUST TRYING TO HAVE SOME FRIENDLY CHIT CHAT" Zeus chuckled.

"And since when did you believe in friendly banter?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. I'M HERE TO WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR MORTALITY. HAVE FUN LEARNING THE TORTURES OF A LIFE SPAN, CALYPSO," Zeus laughed causing the whole world to shake. I fell onto my back and hit my head on the ground.

I shot up, my eyes wide and looked around in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: In case anyone didn't catch on, Calypso was having a dream. Also a big thank you to the people that have already read and commented on it! I just published it today and the fact that people have already read it and really liked it makes me so happy! :) I know this will be 3 Calypso chapters in a row but Calypso just felt wildly necessary for these chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will come off more Leo to me and I'll make it from Leo's POV.**

* * *

 **Calypso's POV:**

I sat up the sun shining brightly in my eyes. "Mornin' Sunshine," Leo smiled brightly at me.

"I thought we talked about you calling me that" I said with a frown.

"Yeah, we agreed that we should do it more often," Leo said with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes "No, if I remember correctly that is not what we agreed." My head hurt slightly from the dream that I had of Zeus. According to him I was completely mortal and I took his word for it; I didn't care to test it out for myself. If I was mortal, did that mean that all of my powers were gone? I was not sure how I felt about loosing my mortality. I enjoyed having my powers but I was also excited to be able to grow old with Leo and his friends at Camp Half-Blood. However, I was nervous about the idea of death. My dream made me nervous. Had Zeus meant that dream as a warning? What exactly did he mean by "The tortures of mortal lifespan" and why would he even bother trying to warn me at all. Me and Zeus were never exactly on the best page. I was tempted to tell Leo about my dream but I didn't think now was the right time. I didn't want to worry him with something else.

"Hey Sunshine, you want some breakfast?"

I ignored the nickname. "You made breakfast?"

"Yep! I pulled some food out of my tool bag. Why it has pancake batter and bacon, I'm not sure, but I don't plan on questioning sources of food any time soon."

I laughed and Leo handed me a small plate with pancakes and what he called "bacon". Leo sat down in front of me with his plate. "So, how about we finish our food and then we head back to Camp Half-Blood?" Leo suggested.

"Okay" I said. I really had no preference and right now I was to consumed by this bacon to really care all that much.

Leo smiled "Great! We'll leave as soon as we finish eating."

About 20 minutes later we finished eating our breakfast. I handed Leo my plate and he slid it into his magic tool belt. I folded the blanket and handed it to Leo who put it on Festus's side bag. Leo hopped on Festus first and then put his hand out for me. "All aboard!" he shouted. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up behind him on Festus's back. "Alright Festus, take us back to Camp Half-Blood," Leo said patting Festus's head. Festus whirred and clicked and with a couple bats of his wings he soared into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: sorry the last few chapters have been so short :/ This one should be a little longer.**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

A sea of water lay below us. We had been flying for a couple hours now and frankly, my butt was starting to hurt.

"Look, Leo! Land!" Calypso shouted her voice full of excitement.

I smiled in relief. "Great, that means we're almost there."

Soon enough I had spotted Thalia's pine tree and the dragon that guarded it. "Festus, land here." Festus squeaked in response and started to descend. From below you could see campers rushing out looking at us. Every second there were more and more campers. Festus landed atop of Half-Blood Hill. Down below you could see all the campers watching us. I turned and helped Calypso down from Festus. Seeing all the campers watching us I felt a lump in my throat, I could only imagine how nervous Calypso must be. I grabed her hand and gave her a confident smile. "C'mon Calypso, lets go meet my friends."

* * *

"Leo!" I heard and angry shout as I walked down the hill. I hadn't even walked 20 feet when I was greeted with the angry face of Piper McLean. "LEO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She tackled me to the ground hugging and punching me furiously.

"Ow, OW! Yes, Beauty Queen, hello, nice to see you too," I grumbled in pain. Finally Piper stepped off of me and let me stand. "Geez Pipes, I didn't know you where that strong."

"Leo Valdez! Where've you been? It's been two weeks since you died and now you just come flying in on your big metal dragon as if nothing happened!"

"Wait- did you just say two weeks?" It's amazing how time works on Ogygia. It felt like we were there for only a couple hours at most yet somehow two weeks had gone by in the real world.

"LEO!" I heard more angry screams running up the hill as angry faces came to greet me. Jason, Hazel, and Percy immediately started punching me in my arms while Annabeth yelled wild curses in Greek. Behind them were Frank and Nico looking very annoyed with me. As I took my beating I saw Chiron gallop to us but he did nothing to stop me from being punched. In fact, he looked like he wanted to join in.

"Alright, alright, I get it, Im sorry, I should have tried to come back quicker. I'll remember this as a lesson for next time," i said in defeat.

"Next time? Oh no, there won't be a next time," Jason said looking at me pointedly.

"Gods, you scared us to death Leo!" Hazel said looking very crossed with me. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Well, what counts is that I am here now, right? Bad Boy Supreme is back in town!" I shouted taking a bow. From the corner of my eye I saw Calypso standing awkwardly unsure of what to do. "Oh, hey guys, this is Calypso," I introduced her with a bright smile, I was proud to have her here with me. Calypso smiled and waved at everyone. "Calypso, that's Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy- you know Percy- oh, and death boy in the back is Nico." Everyone came up to Calypso and gave her a hug and introduced themselves more thoroughly. Things got awkward around Percy. I could tell how uncomfortable Calypso felt. I wanted to whisk her away to somewhere quiet as soon as possible. After a couple more punches and death threats things finally started to calm down. I looked over at Calypso who was looking extremely overwhelmed. "Hey guys, I'm going to drop my stuff off and show Calypso around if you don't mind. I'll see you all at dinner." With that I grabbed Calypso's hand and led her down the hill away from all the masses.

* * *

Calypso looked relieved to get away from all the people. Calypso was lucky if she had met one boy every 100 years, now she was meeting 100 people all at once. I led her across the strawberry fields and towards the beach. We walked together hand in hand. We had slowed to a stroll and I was pointing out any important buildings. As we reached the beach I looked at Calypso, "So, what do you think?"

She looked at me in shock, caught off guard from the question. "What do you mean? Think about what?"

I shrugged. "Everything I guess. The camp, my friends."

She looked at a lost for words for minute, trying to decide what to say then she settled with, "It's a lot to take in."

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For rushing you into this. You were clearly uncomfortable the entire time."

"Leo, that is not your fault. I would have had to meet your friends eventually."

"I know I just..." I sat down on a bench near the beach. Calypso sat down next to me putting her arms around me.

"It is no big deal Leo, you can't beat yourself up over something you had no control over."

I knew she was right but I still felt bad. It wasn't just the craziness, it was everything. She must have seen this in my eyes because she lightly tilted my head so that I was looking at her straight in the eye.

"Leo," she said softly, "what's wrong?"

"I feel bad... your mortal now..." I started. Calypso gave me a sad look. "By taking you off that island I took away your powers, I made you vulnerable, death affects you now."

"Leo, look at me. I don't care wether I live 10 more years or 210 more years. All I care about is being with you. I get to grow old with you now and that is the most amazing gift in the world. Plus, I chose to leave that island, I took the chance."

"So, you're not upset about becoming mortal?" I asked.

"Well, I am not thrilled. I have to admit, I liked my powers, but I did this because I wanted to. I did it for us. I really like you, Leo Valdez."

I laughed. Her face was inches away from mine, I could see every freckle on her fragile face. I grabbed her face gently in my hands. "I really like you too, Calypso," I said pulling her closer and kissing her. I've kissed her before but this kiss felt like one of the best. It was so pure. We both poured our heart and soul into this kiss. For a second all of our worries went away and there was nothing but me and her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey so this chapter and maybe the next one might be a little fluff like its not going to be anything full of real content and no real plot twists. I really just want to write a couple of chapters that just really thoroughly go over the relationship between how cute they are together. They're still important chapters though! I wouldn't recommend skipping them! Thanks! P.S. Don't worry there is no smut in this it doesn't get crazy but I do rate it T for safety. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT YOUR IDEAS AND NOTES! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!**

* * *

 **Leo's Pov:**

In the distance the horn signaling dinner sounded, interrupting our make out session. Rude.

"Shouldn't we go?" Calypso asked when I continued to kiss her and make no move to head to the dinning pavilion.

"Nah, we can go in a little. We won't miss much," I said in between kisses.

"Leo, it is my first dinner, we should probably go, I must make a good first impression."

I moaned. "Ugh, do we have to?" I asked. I wanted to continue kissing her until the end of time. I mean, really, how important is eating?

Calypso giggled. "Yes, Leo, we have to go. Plus, I am hungry." With that her stomach growled. "Come on," she said giving me one last peck and then standing up.

"Fine." I grumbled with annoyance. Stupid Chiron, stupid horn, stupid dinner.

We walked to the dinner pavilion hand in hand. When we got there we grabbed some food from the buffet and sat down at the Hephaestus table. As soon as I sat down my little half-brother, Harley, came running up to me. "Leo!" he shouted with joy. He gave me a big hug with tears brimming his eyes. He was about 8 years old. Despite that he was fairly strong and the hug kind of hurt.

"Hi Harley! How have you been?" I asked him with a hug.

"Good. I'm glad you are back."

"Thanks, Harley, me too." With that he ran off to get some food from the buffet.

"Aw, he is so cute!" Calypso squealed.

I dug into my food, I hadn't eaten so well in months. The food was absolutely delicious. There was a pitcher of lemonade on the table. From the corner of my eye I saw Calypso point two fingers at the glass- a movement she used to do to signal her wind servants to hand her something. When the pitcher did nothing I noticed a hint of sadness and frustration in Calypso's eyes. "I got it," I said reaching across and pouring her a glass.

"Thank you." Calypso smiled sadly at me, her face was flushed from embarrassment. I felt terrible on the inside.

As we ate Chiron announced the arrive of me and Calypso. There was a mixture of claps, grumbles and an "I'm going to kill you!" from Piper in the background. I assumed the claps were for Calypso, the other two for me. "Thanks guys, I love you too!" I shouted to all the campers.

When we finished I grabbed mine and Calypso's plate and walked over to the trashcan to throw it away. "Alright campers," Chiron announced, "you have an hour until curfew. Make sure your back in time or you'll be on kitchen duty for the next week." He dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

"C'mon Calypso, there's one more place that I really want to show you." I grabbed her hand and led her to the woods.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"You'll see," I smiled.

"Are you sure we should be coming in here?" she asks me with concern.

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't get you in trouble, you know that."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

A couple minutes later I found the door to Cabin 9. I lit my hand on fire and placed my palm on the door. The fire spread across the door in long, jagged lines. With a click the door popped open. I turned to Calypso with a big smile on my face. "Come on in!" I said waving her in.

When we entered the room was pitch black. I felt around the wall until I found a switch. I flipped it on and with a buzz the lights came on. " _Voilá!"_ I shouted throwing my hands in the air.

Calypso looked stunned. "Wow! Look at this place! It is amazing!"

"I know right? I found it when I first got here."

"Is all this yours?" she asked pointing to the machines and inventions lying in the floor and tables.

"Most of it. Some are my siblings' but usually I'm the one who's in here the most."

"It is glorious," Calypso said with wide eyes.

"Yeah? You know what else is glorious?" I asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You," I said walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her. She blushed. I kissed her on the nose. "You're so beautiful" I told her brushing her hair out of her eyes with my hand. She blushed even harder. "How about we finish what we were doing earlier before we got interrupted?" I leaned towards her planting a kiss on her lips. Calypso leaned into me and kissed back, her hands grazing over my chest. I felt my face get hot. I pushed more into her face. Her lips were so soft. I was so close to her face that I could count all her freckles. She softly grazed her hand on my face. I ran my hand down her arm. I felt my face get hotter. Suddenly there was a yelp from Calypso. She jumped back from me holding her arm. "Wha- what happened?" I stammered. I looked down and saw that there were little flames dancing on my palm. I looked over at Calypso who was holding her arm, tears brimming in her eyes.

I had _burned her_.

"Oh my Gods, Calypso, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I willed my body to cool down before going near her.

"Yeah... yeah... I am okay." I could tell she wasn't. She was trying not to cry.

"Calypso..." I inched carefully toward her with my hands out as if asking for her permission to touch her. She didn't deny so I crept closer. "Calypso, I'm so sorry that's not what I meant to happen."

"I know you did not do it on purpose but it still really hurts."

"C'mon, I have some first aid supplies somewhere around here." I searched the drawers in the desks until I finally found a small care packet. I pulled out some burn cream and a wrap around bandage. "Here," I said carefully spreading the cream on her burn. It was a spot on her forearm, a little smaller than the palm of my hand. I then carefully wrapped it up with the bandage.

"Thank you," Calypso said brushing tears out of her eyes. I could tell she was in pain.

As she fixed her bandage I came up behind and hugged her, burying my face into her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Lo siento._ I'm really, really sorry. Are you sure you're okay?" I spoke into her neck.

"Yes, I am okay. It is okay, Leo, do not worry about it." She turned around and gave me a peck on the lips for reassurance.

"C'mon, let's go back to the cabins, I think it's time for us to get some shut eye." I put my arm around her and lead her out of Bunker 9. I couldn't believe I had burned her. I felt so bad. I knew I would have to learn to control myself. Once again I had hurt someone I loved with my fire.

We walked back to the cabins. For now, Calypso was staying in the Hermes cabin, the cabin where the unclaimed stayed. Calypso wasn't unclaimed but that was because she wasn't exactly a Demi-God. She used to be the son of a Titan until I took her off her island and forced mortality on her. I was riddled with guilt. Why do I always mess things up? I can't have anything good because I always ruin it. I fell asleep feeling like the worst boyfriend in the history of ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Please leave reviews and comments and favorite things. I really want to know if you guy like the story so far. And if you're going to leave a comment please try to be specific. Like if you can, if you really like it, tell me what you like about it and what makes it so good and if you hate it, tell me what you don't like so i can try to improve on it for later chapters. Constructive criticism is key!Thank You!**

* * *

 **Calypso's POV:**

For the next 6 months everything was going smoothly. I usually slept in Rachel's cave since it reminded me of Ogygia, it made me feel less homesick. Sometimes I would sneak into the Hephaestus cabin and spend the night with Leo in his "Leo Cave". Those were the best nights. I was also taking classes at Camp Half-Blood with Leo. They were nothing crazy, basic classes with no extreme thought. Still, it helped me out and I really enjoyed learning things about this modern world I was living in. Me and Leo's relationship couldn't have been better. I felt connected with him on so many levels. He was always there for me through thick and thin, and I couldn't have asked for more.

Over the months I had seen many campers come and go. Some left to go to outside schools or visit there families. Some stayed at Camp Half-Blood year round because they had nowhere to go home to. Leo was one of those people. I had learned Leo's life story in the past 6 months. He has opened up to me more than any one else and I respected that. I told him I would stick by him until the very end, no matter how bad things got, I would never abandon him. He seemed to find that comforting.

I also made so many friends. I had developed a close friendship with Piper McLean and being around Percy had gotten less awkward. Time was all it took. Problem is, we don't have much time.

Being mortal is strange. I wasn't completely enjoying my experience. I missed my powers, I missed my eternal youth. Now in only 6 months I had already seen myself physically changing. It, quite frankly, scared me. I didn't know how long I had left. I figured if I was going to have a limited number of days, I might as well live them long and fearless.

Things were going smoothly. That is until I noticed some tiny things that worried me dearly.

It was Leo. He was acting... strange. I wasn't sure what it was. I tried to ask him multiple times if anything was wrong but he would just shake his head. In all honesty I wasn't sure if Leo even knew what was wrong himself. All I knew was something was off and I couldn't figure out what.

I had a feeling the others noticed too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey wow sorry that last chapter was so short. Hopefully this one will be a little longer. I'm going to switch things up a bit. I'm going to tell the story from other peoples POV. I never really had a pattern or system on who told what, I kind of just did it from who evers POV I felt like would be better for the chapter. Anyways, hope this turns out good!**

 **Piper's POV:**

I noticed right away.

Leo Valdez was my best friend. I knew him better than anyone else did, other than Calypso. So when I noticed something was off I asked him about it right away.

We were just sitting at a bench talking. Calypso was in the middle of a class and Jason was taking sword fighting lessons. I figured we would hang out and catch up on some missed Best-Friend Time.

We sat at the table going over the first time we met and our quest to save the world. We talked about how far we have come. What a long way from being a runaway and troublemaker in boot camp to preventing the downfall of Earth by Gaea.

"I'm still mad at you for making us all think you died and disappearing for two weeks," I spat bitterly.

"Geez, I told you Beauty Queen, I _did_ die. And I didn't know I was going to be gone for two weeks. For me it felt more like 2 days but Ogygia's a weird place. Time runs strangely over there."

"Do you think that island is still there since Calypso left?" I wondered. I knew nothing about the island.

"Huh, I never thought about that. I guess so. Maybe its just sitting there waiting for its next immortal victim to be banished for eternity," Leo laughed.

"I think it's gone. That island's whole purpose was to be home to Calypso. If she's gone then the island would just cease to exist."

"Well if you had an answer then why did you ask me?" Leo questioned.

"It's not an answer, its a theory."

"Ooooh, conspiracy theories!" Leo exclaimed making ghostly sounds.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked hoping to get an answer that would finally explain to me the underworking of Leo Valdez because I really didn't get it.

"Pfft. You know you love me," Leo said shooting me a wide grin and making a heart with his hands. When I looked a his hand-heart I noticed that his right hand was shaking. It wasn't normal shaking, it was shaking as if he couldn't control it.

"Leo, why is your hand shaking?" I asked him slowly. Leo looked down at his hand as if he hadn't noticed before.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Probably my ADHD. My hands are always on the move, you know that."

He was right, his hands where always moving, but not like this. Leo was often playing with something in his hands. He messed with pieces of scrap metal he found in his tool belt and he often managed to build something out of it like a tiny helicopter or a new musical instrument. But when Leo built something, his hands were steady. They moved at a speed you wouldn't believe unless you saw it with your own eyes, but steady. His hands never shook when screwing something on, they moved with firm stability, unwavering from the long strokes. But his hands never moved like this. I knew the ADHD was just an excuse, and a bad one at that. I didn't believe it in a second. But I didn't want to push it anymore so I just left it at that.

Leo glanced at the clock."Wow, it's already almost 1:00. Calypso should be done with her class soon, I'm going to go wait for her by the door, pick her up, take her on a romantic picnic. I had a nice chat, Pipes, we should do it again sometime," he said with a dramatic smile and arm gestures.

I laughed. "Bye Leo. Have fun!" I would have to watch him carefully more often, see if I notice anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason's POV**

"Hey Pipes," I waved at her as I got out of sword fighting lessons. She was waiting for me on a bench next to the door.

"Hey Jason," she gave me a small wave. I noticed she looked troubled about something.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked sitting on the bench besides her.

"I was talking to Leo while you were in your lessons. I noticed his hands were shaking, like, a lot."

I looked at her puzzled, I didn't see the problem. "Piper, it's Leo. He has the worst ADHD out of all of us combined. His hands are always moving."

"Yeah but they weren't just _moving_. They were _shaking_. As if he couldn't control them." She seemed annoyed at my lack of understanding. I was trying my best but I really doubted anything was wrong with Leo. Piper tended to make things very dramatic.

"Alright," I said finally, "I'll talk to him and keep my eyes out for anything strange. If i notice anything I'll tell you right away."

Piper seemed happy with that. "Thank you," she smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Now go talk to him." Her voice contained a hint of charm speak. I walked off to find Leo and see if I could notice anything wrong.

* * *

I found Leo walking with Calypso through the strawberry fields. I knew that Calypso liked being around the gardens and plants; she said that it reminded her of Ogygia. I walked up to them. "Hey Leo, hey Calypso."

"Hi Jason," Calypso smiled kindly.

"Hey, Superman, what's up?" Leo said with his usual smile.

"Nothing. Just finished sword fighting lessons." I looked at Leo's hands. His left hand was holding Calypso's hand and his right was in his pocket.

"Yeah, Pipes told me. Where is she by the way? I thought she went to go get you?" Leo asked.

"She went to talk to Annabeth. I want to ask you a question Leo, maybe we should go sit down." I ventured. I wasn't sure what to do from here. I was trying my best to wing it, I hoped I didn't sound to suspicious.

"Uhh, sure. Can Calypso come or would you like to confess your love to me in private?" Leo joked.

"Haha. I don't care, she can come if she wants."

Leo looked at Calypso to see what she wanted to do. "No, it is fine. I am going to go talk to Rachel," she replied shaking her head.

"Alright, bye Sunshine, see you later," Leo said giving her a peck on the lips. He turned back to me, "What's up Blondie?"

We walked towards the cabins. "I wanted to get your opinion on something," I said.

"Oh, my Gods, are you going to ask me to marry you? Jason I'm flattered but you know I'm with Calypso," Leo smirked.

I shot him a look. "No that's not what I was going to do. I was just going to tell you, Piper and I want to go to Camp Jupiter."

Leo's face fell a little. "You're going to leave Camp Half-Bood?"

"Aw, come on man, don't be upset. We just figured it would be better for school," I said. Leo finally took his hand out of his pocket. He pulled a couple machine parts from his tool belt and started to fiddle with them. I noticed that his hand was shaking slightly.

"Well, okay. But only if you promise to visit me every once in a while and send me love letters," Leo said. I laughed. "Here," Leo handed me the tiny parts he was playing with. He had subconsciously built a tiny helicopter with working blades. "To remember me by," he joked as if I was leaving to he other side of the globe.

"Thank you, I'll keep it with me forever," I said. As he handed it to me I noticed that his hand was shaking a lot, almost uncontrollably. "Geez, Leo, I know it's sad but there's no reason to start shaking like a sad chihuahua."

"Huh? Oh. Haha, look at you tryna be funny." Leo rolled his eyes and stuck his hand back into his pocket.

"Seriously though, Leo, why is your hand shaking like that?" I asked.

"ADHD man, you know that happens."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's ever shook like that," I noted.

"What? Yes it has. It always has. Wow, goes to show how much you pay attention to me," Leo joked shaking his head sarcastically at me. I knew that it never shook like that. "So, when are you guys leaving?" Leo asked trying to change the subject.

"We're not sure yet," I admitted. We hadn't gotten that far yet, we just knew we wanted to go back. I looked at Leo and noticed that his hair was on fire. "Uh, Leo? Is there any particular reason your hair is on fire?"

"Wha- It is?" Leo patted the fire out of his hair. "Damn, I thought I was getting better at controlling that."

I looked at Leo. Piper was right, something was wrong with Leo. Shaky hands, spontaneous fire combustion, something was definitely off. I would have to talk to Piper about it. "Thanks bro. I'll see you later," I said to Leo.

"Bye, Jason," Leo said as he walked off towards Rachel's cave to find Calypso. I headed off to the Aphrodite cabin to talk to Piper about my new findings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. :( I've been so busy but I will try my best to stay on top of this and write new chapters regularly. This chapter is going to be a little long, hope you guys don't mind. Hope you enjoy the story so far! Again, I apologize for the wait.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

I sat alone at a table in the Athena cabin studying some blue prints. I was helping Chiron build new buildings and fix any that had been destroyed or was deteriorating and just needed general fixing up. I heard the door creak open but I didn't bother to look up to see who its was. "Hey Annabeth," I heard Piper say as she walked into the room.

"Hey," I said back blandly, never once moving my eyes from the blueprints; I really needed to get this done.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked. She sounded concerned about something.

Truth was, no, I didn't have a minute. I couldn't waste any time this had to be done soon, I had no time for games and gossiping. Despite this, I reluctantly nodded and said "Sure," as I turned around to look at Piper.

She seemed happy that I agreed and that she didn't have to use her charmspeak on me. "This is a little strange and I get that he's not your closest friend and may be a little annoying at times- well a lot- but-"

"Piper," I cut her off. "Just say it," I didn't need charmspeak to get her to talk.

She blushed and looked down at her hands. "Right, so, I was talking to Leo today and I noticed that something was wrong, like his hands were shaking uncontrollably and I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't tell me, he just avoided the question and I may be overreacting but I don't know I just feel like something is wrong..." her voice faded away as she thought about what she had said. I knew there was more to the story so I urged her on. "I told Jason but he didn't really seem to quite believe me. I still sent him to talk to him though, I'm hoping he noticed something too. Actually, I'd rather him not notice anything and I'm just going crazy but you know what I mean..." her voice trailed away again. I wasn't completely sure what she wanted me to do. Just as I went to open my mouth and say something Jason walked in.

"There you are Pipes. I've been looking for you everywhere," he said exasperated as he walked in and joined us.

"Wait, did you know she was coming to find me?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told me... why?" Jason ventured.

I blinked then stared at him trying to understand what went on inside his mind. "You're telling me, Piper told you she was going to talk to me, and you didn't bother checking the _Athena cabin_ first?" I asked him slightly bewildered. What really did go on in his head?

"Uhhh..." was all Jason could say. I rolled my eyes. As much as I like these two they were really wasting my time and I was starting to get very annoyed.

Piper interrupted Jasons dull moan of trying to figure out what to say and think. "Jason," she said snapping him out of his trance. He looked over at her. "Did you talk to Leo?" she asked in an attempt to get back on subject.

"Oh, yeah," Jason said. Piper waited for him to say something else but he stayed quite.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "And?" she asked trying to get more out of him.

"Oh, he was with Calypso and I said I needed to talk to him and Calypso went away and the we sat down and I realized that I didn't have a plan of what to say so I told him we were thinking about going to Camp Jupiter for school and-"

Piper cut him off as he rushed through his sentence. "You _what?_ " she exclaimed. "You told him that with out me? We agreed we would tell him together!" Piper yelled at Jason with intensity in her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to hit him with something. I thought about offering her a rolled up blueprint.

"Umm, yeah, sorry about that. I just didn't know what to say, I panicked." I was getting annoyed of these two bickering, I needed to get back to work. "But! But, when I was talking to him I did notice hat his hands _were_ shaking an unusual amount. His hair also randomly caught fire without him noticing, which I thought was kind of strange since that hasn't happened in a while."

"See?" Piper turned to me with exasperation. "There's something wrong, I knew it!" she was basically yelling. If this shouting didn't stop soon, I was going to get a headache.

"Alright, alright, I get it, there's something wrong with Leo," I said in a desperate attempt to get this conversation to end. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well," Piper started, "I know you're pretty good at reading people and getting information out of them so I was hoping you could talk to Leo and see what's wrong and try to get him to talk to you about it."

I groaned. I didn't really want to do this but Leo was a friend and if there is something wrong with him we needed to figure out what as soon as possible. Plus, Piper was also a friend and I had a feeling she wasn't going to let this go any time soon. The quicker we figured this out, the quicker Piper calms down and stops worrying- and yelling. "I'll tell you what," I said looking at Piper, "Tomorrow I have to go to Leo anyways, I have to show him these blueprints so that he can start building some stuff. But first, I really need to finish these blue prints so if you guys could please leave so that I can finish tonight. I promise I'll try to figure it out tomorrow when I talk to Leo."

Piper seemed happy with this. "Thank you!" she yelled throwing her hands around me in a big hug.

"No problem," I said hugging her back. When she got off of me she grabbed Jason's hand and walked out of the cabin waving goodbye to me. I turned back to my blueprints and continued to finish up and fix any problems.

* * *

I walked through the forest trying to step over the trunks while struggling to hold all of my blueprints. It was midday but the further I walked through the forest the darker it got. Finally I reached Bunker 9. I knocked on the door hoping Leo was there already. I checked my watch, 12:15. He should be here since we agreed to meet at 12. I waited about 30 seconds and nothing. Just as I was about to knock again when I heard Leo yell "Coming!" followed by a lot of metal clanging and hitting the ground. Leo yelled an opened the door. His hair was on fire and he looked extremely flustered.

"Uhh... you okay?" I asked him eyeing his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated," he said patting the fire out.

"Right. So I brought the blueprints," I said stepping into the bunker and setting the blueprints on the table. I laid them out for Leo to see. "We need to get started on this one since the entire building is about to fall down," I said pointing to a blueprint of the new Aries cabin. "Damn Aries kids and their damn bombs," I grumbled.

"Alright what do you want me to start on first?" Leo asked me adjusting his magic tool belt around his waist.

"Here, start building the engine for their retractible roof."

"Tell me again why we are giving them a retractible roof? Wouldn't that just make it easier for them to wreak havoc on the rest of the cabins?" Leo asked.

I sighed, "They insisted on it."

"Alright if you say so, but I am not rebuilding the Athena door when they burn it down," Leo shrugged.

"Haha, just start working," I said handing him a wrench.

Leo walked over and gathered some supplies; scraps of metal, tools, gears. He set to work as I continued to organize the blueprints and change any needed parts. Soon enough Leo had almost finished the engine. I watched as he screwed on a bolt and remembered what Piper had wanted me to do. So far I hadn't really noticed anything but I hadn't been paying close attention to him, I was too wrapped up in my work. "So what do I do after this?" Leo asked continuing to screw on the last couple of bolts.

"We're probably going to start building the-"

There was a large yelp and a clatter. I looked over and saw Leo clenching his right hand, the wrench on the floor.

"Leo! Are you okay?" I said rushing over to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said grabbing the wrench of the floor.

"What happened?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing, just got a cramp in my hand," he said. His hand shook as he held the wrench.

"Why is your hand shaking like that?"

He stared back at me, trying to figure out what to say. "Well, you see, I made this bet with Jason. He said I couldn't act like an old man with arthritis, I told him he was wrong. We have ten bucks down so it would be great if you could tell him how good my acting was-"

"Leo," I cut him off grabbing his wrist. "Stop joking around. Why is your hand shaking?" I asked sternly.

Leo looked at me, he knew there was no way around this. "Have you ever thought about being an investigator? You'd be really good at interrogating people." I stared at him. He sighed, "Alright fine, truth is, I haven't been sleeping a lot. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I guess since I've been up so much my body is kind of shutting down. Plus, all of the coffee I've been drinking causes me to shake." Everything he said made sense but I had a feeling it wasn't the whole truth. He was hiding something else, there was more to the story, but he wasn't telling me it.

I nodded and let go of his hand. "Okay," I said. "Let's get back to work."

"Good idea, I like that idea." He said turning around quickly. I was afraid I had stepped a little to close into his life and gotten too personal, I knew he was very private when it came to stuff like that.

I walked back to the table with the blueprints laying on it. "Alright so let's start working on the big house. We need to fix the attic, I don't know if you've noticed but its kind of falling apart."

Leo laughed, "Just a bit." He walked over to the table and stood next to me. "So where do we start?"

I pointed to a section of the blueprint, "Okay, we're going to start here with-" I stopped. Next to my hand there was a small drop of blood. I stared at it unsure where it came from. Then another one fell. I looked up and saw blood dripping from Leo's nose. "Leo! You're bleeding!"

He looked up alarmed, "I am? Where?" He looked at his arms and his torso trying to find the source of the blood.

"Your nose, your nose is bleeding," I told him looking around for any towels or paper. Leo put his hands to his nose trying to stop the blood from going everywhere. I found an old towel sitting on a table nearby. I ran over and grabbed it. It had some grease stains but it would have to do. I handed it to Leo and he put it to his nose. "Do you know why it's bleeding?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I hit it and didn't realize or something." I studied his face. He looked genuinely confused as to why his nose was bleeding. He was telling the truth, he didn't know, this hadn't happened before. He groaned as he turned the towel. The part he was using was already soaked in blood. "How 'bout we finish this tomorrow? I think the universe is starting to send me signs that I need to stop."

"Okay that's fine," I said. "Actually, I can't tomorrow, or for the rest of the week," I winced as I remembered I had finals coming up.

"No problem," Leo said. "I may come in everyone in a while and work on as much as I can but we'll meet up again when you can."

"Alright, bye Leo," I said waving to him as he walked out of Cabin 9 holding the blood soaked towel to his nose.

"Bye, Blondie," Leo waved and walked out the door. I rolled up a couple blueprints that needed a little more fixing, I left the others on the table for Leo to work on over the week. I looked at my watch, it was 4:32. I figured I would go find Piper and tell her about today. She'll probably freak out a little but I told her I would keep her up to date. I shut off the lights and walked out of the bunker with my blueprints and headed to the Aphrodite cabin to find Piper.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI GUYS! It's been a while again... whoops. I am very sorry. You have the right to be mad at me. I hope this chapter will be good enough to make up for it. Please comment, favorite, and follow! At least comment please? It means the world to me! Hope you enjoy the story so far. I almost got a little carried away writing this lol whoops.**

* * *

 **Leo's Pov:**

I was sitting on the bench next to the beach with Calypso. She loved to sit here and just watch the waves hit the sand over and over. She had told me that it calmed her. The sun was setting behind the ocean washing the sky in an orange and pink light. I had my arm around her and her head was resting on my shoulder when a perfect idea came into my mind.

I smirked and looked at Calypso. "Hey, Sunshine, how about you spend the night with me in the Hephaestus Cabin?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Leo! You know we can't do that!"

"What, we've done it before!" I said. She had come and slept with me in my little Leo Cave a couple of times before. We didn't do anything bad, we only slept, but people don't know that and we were often accused by my siblings. I would laugh it off but Calypso would get extremely embarrassed. Luckily, my siblings never really told anybody so Chiron was still left out of the loop on Calypso staying the night.

"I know but we can't keep pushing our luck. Chiron is going to find out!" Calypso said still very wary of the idea.

I looked at the waves lazily hitting the shore. "Aw come on, no he won't," I said giving her a kiss on her head. "Plus if he does find out and gets mad at us I'll just look at him and tell him that he can't punish me, I saved the world from Gaea. I'll be like 'You can't do this, I _personally_ defeated Gaea and saved this entire camp from ruin! I _died_ for you so you cannot punish me for hanging out with my girlfriend!' Plus, Percy and Annabeth do it all the time. And Piper and Jason are nearly inseparable. And the worst that could happen is he gives us kitchen duty for a couple of weeks, so who cares."

Calypso stared at me and sighed. Her frown slowly turned into a tiny smirk. "Fine."

"HAHA!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Valdez," She said hitting me lightly on the chest. She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

I laughed slightly into the kiss, I couldn't help but smile. "Come on, we have to go to Rachel's cave so you can get your PJ's," I said pulling away.

"No, no, I still have some in the cabin from last time," She said gently pulling me back to her and kissing me again.

"Wow, Sunshine, I've never seen you like this before," I said eagerly kissing her back.

"I was just thinking..." she said trailing off. She gingerly wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her face into my ear. "I love you, Leo," she whispered.

I stared at her with wide eyes and then beamed at her. Even though we had been together for a while, neither of us had ever said 'I love you'. We both always seemed too nervous to say it, too afraid that the other wouldn't say it back or mean it. Of course it was ridiculous, anybody who ever saw us together knew we were crazy about each other, especially me, but we were still afraid. Saying 'I love you' is such a huge step, it means a lot, so when I heard Calypso say it, I almost didn't believe my ears. I leaned forward and kissed her passionately, "I love you too, Calypso."

She smiled widely. "Come on, lets go to your cabin," she said grabbing my hand and leading me to my cabin.

We walked back holding hands and quietly slipped into the Hephaestus Cabin, hoping nobody would spot us. I led her to my bed and we sat down. I leaned over to the control panel at the foot of the bed and pressed the button that took the bed down into the tiny cave. Once the bed reached all the way down I looked at Calypso with a huge smile, "Welcome to my Leo Cave!" I said giving her a kiss.

Calypso laughed, "I've been here before, Leo," She reminded me.

"Oh, that's right. Well then, you know your way around. Grab your PJ's. They should be in the drawer." I said pointing to the small cabinet by the wall.

Calypso searched through the draw. "Leo, I don't see my pajamas in here. Are you sure they're here?"

I walked over to the draw. "They should be," I searched through all the drawers but, nothing. "Hmmm... you'll just have to wear one of my shirts I guess," I said clearing my throat.

"That's fine," Calypso smiled.

"Here," I said pulling out a shirt, "This is the biggest shirt I have," I tossed it to her.

She laughed as she caught the shirt, "Turn around, Leo!"

"Aww, what? Fine!" I said sticking my tongue out at her and turning around. I coughed.

"Okay, I'm done. You can turn back around now," Calypso said.

I turned around to see her wearing a light brown shirt with a couple of grease stains. It reached just far down enough to cover everything. I walked over and gave her a hug. "You look so cute in that," I smiled. "Sorry it's a little dirty, it's hard to get those stains out."

"No problem," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, hold on, let me change into my PJ's" I cleared my throat again as I walked back over to the cabinet. Calypso sat down on the bed and curled up under the blankets, waiting for me to join her. I coughed in another attempt to clear my throat. It kept bothering me. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't get it to stop. My throat was starting to physically hurt. I grabbed a shirt and and a pair of superman pajama pants. I coughed into my arm, trying desperately to get whatever was causing my throat to hurt to stop. It turned into a major coughing fit. I groaned as I forced myself to stop coughing and pulled my arm away. My eyes grew large in terror as I saw spots of red on the sleeve of my white shirt. This could not be good. I turned slowly to face Calypso. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what was happening. I just knew that this was _bad_. I looked up to see her wide eyes staring at me.

"Calypso..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Guess what guys, we're almost done here! Sorry :( Please still comment, follow, and favorite! This one might be a little short.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

I'm not usually the most observant person, I know that. And I may not be the smartest or the best at reading people but when Leo came up and started talking to me, I knew something was wrong almost immediately.

I was standing in the archery arena talking to a couple of Apollo kids who were fruitlessly trying to teach me archery. Let's just say it wasn't going very well. It took me forever to just get the basics down and once I managed to figure out which side of the bow the arrow went on, I couldn't even hit the target. My arrows were helplessly going everywhere. The Apollo kids sighed as they were starting to get very annoyed at my lack of talent and my arrows putting everyone in a mile radius in eminent danger. I was just about to give up when Leo walked up.

"Hey Aquaman!" Leo shouted as he walked up to me.

I shot an arrow in a alarm, almost hitting Will. Will screamed and managed to jump out of the way just in time. "Whoops," I mumbled and turned to look at Leo. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Have you seen Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"Oh, she's finishing up her last final. She should be out in an hour, maybe less." Leo frowned. "Why what's up?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to her about her blueprints and our machines," Leo said looking slightly annoyed.

"She should be out soon enough. C'mon I'll wait with you," I said grabbing Leo's arm and dragging him away from the Archery area.

Leo looked at me alarmed and his arm burned hotter where my hand was. He had almost this wild look in his eyes and seemed to flinch away from my touch. "Uh, no, no, it's fine, I can wait by myself," Leo said rushed.

"Nah, it's better I leave now before one of those Apollo kids shoot me out of frustration," I joked trying to lighten up Leo's mood and ease him down a little. It didn't seem to work that well.

"Seriously, man, it's fine. I can wait by myself. I'll just go talk to Calypso until she gets out," Leo said looking frazzled.

I looked him in the eye, my face turning serious. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Fish Boy, I'm fine. Nice to see you worry about me so much," Leo joked desperately trying for a smile but the smile seemed to lack the normal Leo vibe it usually held. The vibe of mischief and trouble.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically. "Hey, I heard Piper and Jason are leaving for New Rome next week," I said remembering a conversation I had yesterday with Jason.

Leo sighed and his eyes seemed to fill with sadness. "Yeah, Jason told me."

"Hey, man, don't worry about it, you'll still see them. Plus, me and Annabeth are still around," I said giving a clap on the back and an encouraging smile.

Leo looked up at me, his face filled with doubt. "Percy, you know very well I won't still see them. I mean, just look at how much I see Frank and Hazel. I don't think I've seen them since we defeated Gaea." I frowned. Thing was, he was right. It had been months since any of us had really seen anybody from Camp Jupiter. Sure we got letters and couple of Iris messages but it wasn't a lot and definitely not enough to keep a decent friendship. "Plus," Leo continued, "You and Annabeth are leaving to Camp Jupiter in a couple months for school too. It's just me and Calypso. I'm the only one of the seven that's staying in Camp Half-Blood." Leo looked distressed. And once again, I realized he was right. I felt bad for Leo, I had never thought about how left out he would be by us going to Camp Jupiter. All of his friends were leaving him and nobody seemed to ever ask him how _he_ felt about it.

I looked at Leo and frowned. A sad look on this elvish boys face, it shouldn't be like that. It was such a foreign look on him. Everyone always saw Leo laughing and joking so seeing him this upset; you couldn't help but feel bad for the latino. "Don't fret it, Leo. It'll be fine. I promise."

Leo's face turned to a look I could only describe as bitter. "Don't make a promise you can't keep," Leo spat at me. I was taken back. I had never really seen Leo this angry before. He brought out a small white handkerchief from his pocket and coughed madly into it.

I looked at Leo with concern. "You okay, dude?"

"Peachy," Leo said sarcastically slipping the handkerchief back into his pocket. As he put it back in I couldn't help but notice a dark red on the white fabric. I stared at Leo struggling to put the pieces together; trying to figure out if what I just saw was real. "It's fine, Percy, really," he said stepping back. His face suddenly seemed tired. He had worry lines around his mouth and black bags underneath his eyes. I wondered if they had been there the entire time and I just never noticed until now. Seems like something I would do. "Everyone always ends up leaving eventually," Leo continued, "I learned that a long time ago, I was just starting to think that it would stop happening to me. Foolish really," He said sadly as he turned around and walked away. "I'll talk to Annabeth later. Bye, Percy." I stared at him unable to say anything as I watched his back walk away. The lack of nicknames in the last couple minutes really made me nervous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! this is probably the second or third to last chapter idk depends on how I feel about what should go in the chapters. Hmmmm... ANYWAYS leave comments on how you think the story is so far and I'll try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

 **Hazel's POV:**

As soon as I caught word of Leo I packed my stuff, grabbed Frank, and in a couple of hours we were at Camp Half-Blood.

We stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill exchanging hello's with Piper and Jason. "It's nice to see you again! It's been so long!" Piper said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, just sucks we have to meet in this kind of circumstance," I said sadly. "How's he doing?"

Jason frowned, "Not the best."

I sighed and leaned in to Frank. He put his arm around me and squeezed. "It'll be okay," He whispered into my ear. I had a feeling it wouldn't.

Yesterday Leo was hanging out with Calypso in Bunker 9 when he had some sort of spasm attack. According to Calypso, he had just randomly passed out and fell to the floor shaking madly. Calypso had tried to get him to calm down and stop but as soon as she touched him he bursted into flames. Unsure of what else to do, Calypso had ran to Chiron for help. When they got back to Leo, he had calmed down a little and was able to be picked up by Chiron and brought to the Infirmary.

Now we stood over an unconscious Leo, hooked up to a small machine that tracked his heartbeat. He was laying on the white bed almost perfectly still except for his hands that were shaking uncontrollably. Calypso sat in a chair next to him, her cheeks stained with water streaks. She looked up at us sadly. "He's not doing very well," she said with a sniffle.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I didn't bother saying any words of encouragement because I knew it would mean nothing to her.

"Has he woken up since yesterday?" Frank asked.

"For a little bit, earlier," Annabeth said from the other side of the room. I hadn't even realized her and Percy were here.

"Hey," I said walking forward to give them a hug.

"Hey, bro," Percy said to Frank.

"Hey, man," Frank said back. They proceeded to exchange some form of a handshake and hug. The thing guys always do.

"So, what exactly is happening with Leo?" I asked everyone in the room.

Piper was the first one to speak. "Well, I was the first one to notice that something was wrong, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. So I told Jason-"

"And when I went to talk to him his hands were shaking like Piper said and he just randomly burst into flames," Jason butted in.

"So they came and talked to me," Annabeth said, "And when we were in Bunker 9, his nose started randomly bleeding along with the other two symptoms."

Then Percy piped up, "And that's when I noticed he was coughing up blood." I gasped slightly and looked at Calypso who looked like she was trying not to cry.

"How long have you known something was wrong?" I asked her. It must have come out like I was accusing her because she looked taken aback. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, almost sizing me up.I was tempted to apologize but she spoke up.

"I had an idea but I wasn't sure, and frankly, neither was he." We stared at her confused. "For a while he noticed that his hands where shaking and he was accidentally catching on fire but he insisted it was because he was tired from working all in the Bunker all the time and not getting enough sleep. He kept saying his hands were shaking from all of the coffee he was drinking to stay awake, which, theoretically, made sense. But I had a bad feeling deep down that it wasn't right. And I think so did he. And then one night he coughed up blood. I almost freaked and dragged him straight to Chiron."

The room got quiet.

"But... why?" I asked. "Why is this happening? What's making him like this? _What's wrong with him?_ " Frank grabbed me in an attempt to calm down but I was having trouble doing that. I hadn't seen my friend in months and it took until he was in a hospital bed for me to come. I was angry at whatever was doing this to him; but I was mostly angry at myself.

This time Annabeth spoke, "Chiron thinks it has something to do with the Physicians Curse. It must have backfired or something. Maybe it wasn't made correctly, or maybe it's what he gets for taking Calypso off her island." I looked over at Calypso who lowered her head. "Or it could be the Prophecy of The Seven keeping the line 'An Oath to keep with a final breath.' It could actually be all of those at the same time. Problem is, we're not actually sure. Although, I have a feeling it's the Physicians Curse backfiring." Annabeth explained.

"So, what do we do about it? How do we fix it?" Frank asked.

Annabeth frowned. "Uhh... we're not really sure," she admitted.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and watch him die?" I shouted. I regretted saying it as soon as I finished saying it. Calypso grabbed Leo's shaking hand and wiped a tear from her eye. Everyone else just looked at me terrified. Frank put his hand on my shoulder, urging me to calm down. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"We're doing everything we can right now," Piper said softly.

"I'm just worried it's not enough," I said barely above a whisper.

Next thing I knew Calypso was holding Leo's hand which was shaking worse then before. "Leo. Leo. Leo!" Calypso shouted trying to steady his hand. His whole body shook and the heart rate monitor beeped faster. "Leo, calm down! Please, stop shaking. Her eyes were filling with tears as his body shook violently.

"Percy, go get Chiron!" Annabeth ordered and Percy ran out to find the centaur.

Blood was now leaking from the small boy's nose. "Here," I said rushed as I grabbed a rag off the table and handed it to Annabeth who put it under his nose. I stared at Leo it horror as little flames caught in his hair.

Chiron ran into the Hospital area with Will right behind him. "Alright, everybody out!" He yelled and we all scattered outside except for Calypso who stood a couple of beds away looking worried.

We sat outside in a circle waiting for someone to come out and tell us how Leo was doing. There wasn't much conversation, we were all too anxious and nervous to talk right now. Plus, what are you supposed to talk about when your close friend is in the hospital and may be dying? It wasn't exactly a time for friendly banter.

It had been about an hour when Calypso finally emerged from the Infirmary. She looked at us, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her face was red and tear streaked. We all turned to look at her expectedly. She simply looked at us sadly then lowered her head and walked away. We glanced at each other nervously, then Chiron came out.

"Leo is doing a little better," Chiron said. "He's calmed down and isn't shaking anymore and his heartbeat is back to normal, but I think it's best you guys just go to your cabins and sleep. You can see him tomorrow but right now, it's better to just leave him alone. Will and the other Apollo campers will be switching off and watching him through the night. They know to come get me if anything happens. Now come, off to bed." We all got up and slowly walked to our respective Cabins, in which we were sleeping in for the night. Since I was a daughter of Pluto, I was sleeping in the Hades Cabin with Nico.

I walked into the dark room and flopped down on the bed. It took me a while to fall asleep. As I laid there looking at the ceiling I couldn't help but think of Leo and feel that it was partly my fault. I knew it was dumb and irrational but I felt like it was me and my cursed gems that caused this. They hurt Sammy and now they're hurting Leo. Why did my curse have to ruin so many people's lives? Couldn't it have stopped at Sammy? Why did it have to hurt Leo too? I stared up knowing that it probably wasn't my fault but I had to blame someone and I was intent on blaming myself. And if I couldn't blame myself on his sickness, I could at least blame myself for being a terrible friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**HIIIIII! Please leave comments and reviews on how you think the story is! It's good to hear your criticism! Something tells me this one's going to be a little long. I had to rewrite the first half because it logged me out with out saving it D:**

* * *

 **Frank's POV:**

I woke up in the Ares cabin fearing for my life. I awoke to the sound of screaming, yelling, and death threats. Apparently one of the boys had stolen some girls nunchucks and refused to give them back.

"GIVE THEM BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST SWIRLY IN EXISTENCE!" The girl shouted in his face. He seemed to be having none of it.

The boy laughed at her. "I'm not giving them back until you give me my javelin!"

"It was _my_ javelin!" She shouted lunging at the boy.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The cabin chanted as the two siblings wrestled each other on the ground. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom as fast as possible. As soon as I was changed I darted out of the cabin. Ares kids were crazy.

I walked to the Hades cabin and waited outside for Hazel. "Hey," she smiled as she walked through the door.

"Hey," I smiled back walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her. I planted a small kiss on her head. Hazel giggled. "How are you doing?"

Hazel buried deeper into me. "Not very good," she admitted. "I feel so bad Frank. It's been so long since we've seen him! We never even bothered to talk to him for so long, and now he's in the hospital _dying_!" She shouted distressed.

"Shh, I know, I know. But there's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to be with him now while we can. Make up for lost time," I said patting down her hair and hugging her tighter.

Hazel sighed, "I'm just so worried. I'm going to feel so guilty if something happens to him and we were never there for him..."

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, don't think like that, alright? Everything's going to be alright. We have to believe that everything's going to be alright." I rested my hand on the side of her face and gently pulled her towards me. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her eyes lit up slightly and she giggled.

Together we walked hand in hand to the infirmary to see our sick friend.

When we walked in we saw Calypso, Piper, and Jason sitting in chairs surrounding the now awake, Leo. Hazel gasped. "Leo! You're awake!" she yelled rushing towards him.

"Hey, Haze! Long time no see!" Leo said sitting up slowly and giving her a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," she said hugging him tighter. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ow- ow, too hard," Leo said flinching in pain.

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry!" she yelled apologetically.

"It's fine, Gem Girl," he smiled. He looked past Hazel and over at me still standing in the doorway. "Well, if it isn't my favorite Chinese Canadian Baby Man! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over and say hi to Uncle Leo?"

I ignored the nickname and walked over, "Hey man, long time no see," I said sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"Come here big man!" Leo said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oof," I groaned wrapping my arms around him skeptically.

I stepped back and for the first time I got to really look at Leo. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes, and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. The weirdest part was the fact that he had a cannula in his nose. The small demigod looked strange with the thin tube running across his face.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hazel asked.

"Eh, I feel better than yesterday but I'm having trouble breathing which would be why I have this in," he said pointing at the cannula. "And my hands are still shaking," he said lifting up a hand to show us that is was, indeed, still shaking. Leo cleared his throat a little and reached over to the table and grabbed a small towel. He coughed into it and then put it back on the table, the blood blatantly obvious. He must have noticed me staring at it because he said, "Yeah, still doing that too."

It got quiet as we all sat there staring at Leo, unsure of what to say. I cleared my throat. "So, uh, what's new?"

"Oh, nothing. Just dying," Leo remarked sarcastically. Calypso hit his arm in a don't-say-that way. "Ow!" Leo whimpered.

"Oh, come on Leo. Don't be such a downer. You are _not_ dying," Piper shot.

"News Flash, Beauty Queen, I kind of am," Leo pointed out matter of factly. Piper glared at him. "Oh! I got one! When are you guys leaving for New Rome?" Leo asked Piper and Jason.

Jason looked up at Leo and answered. "Well, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but we decided to push it back since you got sick. We wanted to stay with you."

Leo looked at them baffled. "You WHAT? Why? Why would you do that?" he shouted angrily.

Piper looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean?'

"You're staying here for me? Please don't do that Pipes."

Jason and Piper stared at him open mouthed. "I... I don't understand..."

"You guys could be off in New Rome learning and making a life. You can't just sit around here and wait for me to die. I mean, we won't even know how long it will be until I get better- or if I _will_ get better." Leo actually sounded disappointed and upset that his friends were sitting here with them rather than going to Camp Jupiter.

Piper finally snapped out of her daze. "Leo Valdez! How could you even say that? We _want_ to be here with you. And I refuse to leave your side until you are better! You are my _best friend_ , and Jason's too. I'm not just gunna leave you here while you're sick. Who cares about Camp Jupiter? New Rome can wait. Right now, I'm more concerned about you and making sure you get better." Piper stared at Leo angrily. Leo seemed unsure of what to do so he just stared down at his shaking hands. "I love you, Leo." Piper said leaning over and giving the latino a hug.

Leo blushed and hugged her back. "I love you too, Pipes," he looked like he was about to catch fire from embarrassment and Piper looked like she was going to cry.

"Love you too, bro," Jason added.

Leo laughed, "Love you too, Sparky."

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. "Are we done with the sappy love story?"

"Wow, look who's being funny!" Leo joked. I shot a look at him. I heard the door creak open and looked over to see Percy and Annabeth walking in.

They walked in and joined us in a chorus of hello's. "So, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Well, we were just having our own little chic flick scene, but we're done. You missed it, sorry," Leo shrugged.

Percy stared at him in confusion, "Right..."

I watched as Calypso tangled her hand in Leo's and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Next to me I heard Hazel and Piper let out a quiet "Awww". We all sat there and chatted for a while about nothing in particular when Hazel said she was getting hungry. She was followed by a chorus of me too's and I suggested that me, Jason, and Percy go and grab something from the dinning pavilion for everyone to eat. So, with that, we got everybody's orders and walked off to pick up the food.

We laughed and joked as we walked over to grab all the food. It was Percy who finally acknowledged the elephant in the room- or outside I guess, "Do you guys think he's going to make it? I mean... it seems like he's getting... worse," Percy said worriedly.

Jason sighed, "I really don't know. I mean, I obviously really hope so, but like you said, he doesn't seem to be getting any better."

I frowned. "Has anyone even figured out how to cure him?" I asked curiously.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "Not that I've heard, no."

"Then what chance does he have of getting better?" I asked irritated. I didn't mean to be a Debby Downer but it was the truth.

"I guess we just have to hope he gets better on his own," Jason muttered kicking the dirt. We all knew that was something that was really unlikely to happen. If he was going to get better on his own, it probably would have already happened. It seemed like the question now was 'how much longer did he have?' With that depressing thought in mind we walked over and started to grab enough food for everyone.

We brought the food back to the infirmary and passed it out. Soon enough we were all sitting there joyfully talking and joking with one another. Our laughter filled the room and for a minute you could almost forget that one of our friends may be laying on his death bed. We all talked late into the night, once again a family. I may not have always been the biggest fan of Leo Valdez but after seeing the poor boy sick with his girlfriend sitting nervously next to him, well, I couldn't help but feel terrible for him. I wouldn't wish this on anybody, let alone the jokester of the group. I stared at our crooked smiling Repair Boy, wishing he would get better soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! I AM SAD TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE** **LAST** **CHAPTER! I WILL MISS YOU ALL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS. Stay on the look out for other Fanfics I will write (probably most likely will be PJO and Leo/Caleo) There will probably be a Songfic called The Burn with Leo, don't know when it will be posted but hopefully soon. Also a longer story that I'm thinking about calling The Lost Girl in Greece or The Lost Girl in Ancient Greece (tell me in the comments which one sounds better) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, comment what you thought of this fanfic and favorite it! Love you all! WARNING: this chapter** **will** **be sad! 3**

* * *

 **Calypso's POV:**

Leo Valdez died three days later due to a spasm attack that stopped his breathing and, in turn, stopped his heart. Nobody really knew because he refused to let it on, but he was getting ten times worse everyday. When his friends came over he plastered on a smile and cracked jokes. He hid his bags and sat on his shaky hands in an attempt to steady them. But as soon as they walked out of the room his face would fall, his whole body would shake and his breathing became labored. I was the only one who saw this since I refused to leave his side. Seeing Leo in so much pain tortured me. I was forced to sit there and watch him shudder and shake and I couldn't do anything about it. At night I would crawl into the tiny bed and just lay with him. He would hug me with his trembling hands and tell me how thankful he was to have me by his side while he went through this. We both new that he was getting worse and that there was no cure to this. We both new that this was not going to end in a happy fairy tale so I always did my best to remember every last moment.

I would find myself each night staring at him and studying every little part of him. I would play with his hair as it stood up in all directions. I would stare into his dark brown eyes as the poured into mine, and watch as his lips slowly curled into a tight smile. And then I would close my eyes and force myself to remember his constant smell of ash and grease that was strangely comforting. I would run my hand down his face, down his arms, and down his torso feeling where he curved and bent. I would run a gentle finger over all his scars from his machines, the war, and the horrifying foster homes.

Leo had been spiraling downhill quickly ever since he coughed up blood for the first time. We immediately ran to Chiron and tried to figure out what was going on. Leo and I decided to keep it a secret from all the campers for as long as possible. Four days after coughing up blood he had his first spasm attack which landed him in the infirmary. The next day everyone came to visit and he put on a fake smile and fooled all his friends into thinking he was getting better. He was pretty good at it too, he would almost convinced me. I wondered how many times he had convinced someone he was okay when he wasn't. I, unfortunately, was not as good of an actor. I had trouble putting on a brave face as I watched the boy who had finally ended my isolation slowly slip away from me. My smile didn't work and my eyes wouldn't sparkle. I just wasn't able to even _pretend_ to be happy while Leo was in this state.

This wonderful little boy had saved me from my desolated island. He took me to his home, showed me his friends, and taught me all about this new world. He showed me the wonders of the Earth and loved me more than I could ever have asked for. And I loved him back just as much. He had done so much for me; he had saved me, and I was unable to do the same for him. And it killed me everyday. It sucks when someone saves you from hell and you can't return the favor. It was unfair. I was forced to sit here and watch him and do nothing about it.

After his friends would leave he would he would look at me with tear filled eyes. He told me how he could barely breathe and how his chest hurt more and more with each breath. He told me that his whole body ached with every movement. Sometimes the pain would get so bad he would bury his head into my shoulder and cry. He would just sit there and cry from all the agony tearing through his body. I would hold him as still as I possibly could and quietly cry myself. I usually tried my best to not cry in front of Leo, I promised myself I would be strong in front of him, and it worked most of the time, but sometimes it didn't. Sometimes I would give out and let the walls break. The few time I did leave Leo it wasn't for very long and I usually cried then too. I figured if I let it all out while I was by myself, I would be able to hold it together better in front of Leo. It more or less worked.

Now I stood here in a black dress staring at the shrine that was built in his honor. Usually the body was burnt along with the shrine but since burning was impossible in his case only the shrine would be burnt. His body, instead, was to be buried in a clearing inside the forest close to Bunker 9.

I stepped closer to the shrine, my legs shaking. _One step at a time, Calypso. Small steps. Slowly._ I thought to myself. I stared at the wooden shrine. Chiron stepped up to it holding a lighter. He said some words I didn't seem to understand. It sounded like he was talking underwater. My ears refused to listen to what he was saying. My breathing became heavy. _Breathe, Calypso, breathe. Count. In. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Out. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Good. Again._ I concentrated on doing this over and over again. I saw Chiron lift the match to the wood and watched as the fire slowly spread through the shrine; the same way the illness spread throughout Leo- destructively. By breathing caught. I felt Piper next to me. She put her arm around my shoulders. She was crying. I wasn't.

I heard sniffling all around me. I looked over to see Hazel crying into Franks shoulder. Jason held Piper's hand tightly, tears slowly making their way down his face. Even Annabeth and Percy were struggling to hold back tears and they were never even that close to Leo.

I felt my eyes. They were dry. Why?

I watched as the flames soon consumed the entire shrine, burning it completely to the ground. The fire burned bright and bold, just like Leo. Soon the fire was reduced to smoke and everyone walked froward to the forest. My legs moved automatically for me. I had no idea of where I was going.

A hole was dug in the middle of a clearing. A stone with the words **"Leo Valdez"** in big block letters stood looming over the hole. I watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the hole. Piper's grip tightened. I felt my eyes finally start to get wet. Dirt was shoveled over the coffin. I tear ran down my cheek. I felt light headed. I walked through this whole thing in a daze. More dirt. More tears. _Count._ I demanded myself. Counting helps.

Piper squeezed even tighter. The coffin was no longer visible. Tears streamed down my face. Hazel walked over to the other side of me. She slid her hand around my back. The dirt reached level with the ground. They stopped shoveling. Chiron stood up in front of everyone. He asked if anyone wanted to share something about Leo. All eyes turned to me. I stared back feeling a million miles away. I shook my head slowly. I was sobbing. Everyone stayed quiet. Chiron nodded solemnly and talked for a little. I don't remember what he said. He sounded underwater again. I let out a small croak I had been holing back. Piper looked at me her eyes full of sympathy and pity. She threw both arms around me and hugged me tightly. I let my walls brake. I stood there and sobbed into Piper's shoulder, holding nothing back. I screamed, and cried, and cursed. I cursed the Gods. I cursed the Titans. I cursed Gaea. I cursed the world. I cursed myself.

I guess the funeral had ended because everyone was walking away, I hadn't noticed. I stayed there crying into Piper's shoulder. Hazel joined the hug. Then Jason, then Frank, then Percy, then Annabeth. They all wrapped me in a big group hug while I cried helplessly. I was grateful to have them here comforting me. I was grateful to find that Leo's friends had become my friends as well.

Soon everyone got off of me. We all walked together towards the grave. Everyone left flowers and payed there respects. The area had thinned out sufficiently. I was the last one to step up to the grave. For a minute I just stood there staring at it. Piper asked me if I wanted her to wait for me. I shook my head. I wanted to be alone.

I kneeled down next to the grave. I thought of Leo and prayed that he had found his way to Elysium. I promised myself once more that I would never forget him.

"I love you, Leo Valdez," I whispered. I stood up. Before walking away I placed a single flower against his tomb.

A sunflower.


End file.
